Sunrise, Sunset
by TrixyLovesBooks
Summary: When their school building burns down, Bella and her Quileute friends are forced to attend Forks High School. What happens when they meet an ancient legend face-to-face?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Definitely don't own these characters. Enjoy anyways.

Sunrise, Sunset

Fire. It's really a fascinating thing. Who would have thought those dancing orange flames would change my life?

It started with some matches stolen out of a kitchen drawer. The two boys thought a bonfire would be fun, but misunderstood exactly how to properly contain the blaze. They lit the pile of brush with no regards to containment, and within minutes it had spread across the forest floor. The wind picked up the burning ashes, spreading them through the trees and eventually onto the nearby school. The old-fashioned building was built entirely of wood and the flames grew quickly. The Forks fire station arrived within 20 minutes, but it was too late for the La Push School. By the time the fire had been extinguished, the charred remains resembled nothing of the magnificent old school building that once resided there.

I stood before my school, tears in my eyes. Each Quileute gripped the hand of the one standing next to them, some fighting tears, some letting them flow freely. I gripped tightly to the hand of my best friend, Jacob.

"What do we do now, Jake?" I asked shakily.

"I don't know, Bells. That'll be up to the Elders to decide."

I nodded, wiping tears away from my face.

The next morning, the Elders gathered together, deciding our fate for the next few months while the school was rebuilt. No other building could house the large amount of students. It took almost three hours for a decision to be made, but by the time they left the courthouse, arrangements had been made for us to attend the local Forks high school. The Elders didn't seem pleased with the decision, but there were no other alternatives.

We didn't mingle often with those outside the reservation, and no one was looking forward to trying to "blend in". Our rich, coppery skin was going to make it impossible for us to blend in with the sun-deprived skin of the Forks residents.

We all promised to behave and do our best. It wasn't going to be a smooth transition, but we could make it work, I guess. How bad could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own these characters, but I enjoy using them in my own ways!

I love all the alerts, but please leave reviews! I'd appreciate it!

- - - - - - - - - -

We all met in the gymnasium that first morning. We met the principle and the secretaries from the office. They handed out schedules and we each got a chance to introduce ourselves to the adults. It was boring and tedious, but understandably necessary. We passed the time cracking jokes about what the students would think of their new classmates.

"Think we can speak Quileute around them and really confuse 'em?" Quil asked.

We all laughed. Quil spoke English and Quileute fluently, and would no doubt take every opportunity he got to show off his language skills. Not all of us were fluent in this tribal language. It depended on your parents, mainly. Charlie and Renee, my parents, rarely spoke it around the house.

"Are you nervous, Bella? Afraid all the cute boys might come after you?" Jacob asked, teasingly, though perhaps with a hint of panic.

I grinned up at him. "I think we'll have more trouble keeping the girls off you, handsome!"

Jacob was everything a girl looks for in a guy. He was tall, well-built, had a great sense of humor. His soft brown hair hangs around his shoulders or back in a ponytail. Most of all, he could befriend almost anyone. It was no wonder he's been my best friend since we were toddlers. I, on the other hand, was no great catch. I was shy and awkward around new people. My dark brown hair was usually pulled back into a simple braid - I hadn't cut it in years, and it hung somewhere around my lower back these days. My matching dark brown eyes held no depth, and my nose was just the slightest bit crooked from an accident with a baseball. I was happy in jeans and a t-shirt, and almost never wore any make-up. To top it all off, I was horribly clumsy. I would trip over my own two feet on a flat surface. If I didn't have Jacob in my life, I would likely have no friends at all. I didn't expect that to change here.

Finally, we were ready to begin our first day of school at Forks High. Jacob and I had only Algebra II together. He was happy. He sucks at math, while I'm rather good at it. I had at least one Quileute friend in each of my classes, except for 6th period. I would survive, though, I'm sure!

Embry and I set out for our first class, Honors English. We introduced ourselves to the teacher and quickly took a seat in the back. She briefly introduced us and why we were there, as if the entire student body didn't know, and went on with her lesson. I took notes diligently and read over the book list. I had read all but one of the books.

Classes went by quickly and without anything exciting happening. Jacob and I met up in 4th period for math class. We had left off in our class at the reservation at almost the exact same spot, so we weren't behind. Jacob sighed in relief at this, but it was only slightly helpful for him. I knew I would have to tutor him often throughout the school year, but it was my duty as best friend.

We headed to lunch afterwards, my gang of friends sharing a table. Quite a few students looked our way, possibly considering joining us, but none actually had the courage to sit down. Girls turned their heads as Jacob walked by, but none turned for me. I had just dug into what was advertised as meatloaf when a second-long hush took over the cafeteria. It didn't last long, but it lasted long enough to make all of us raise our heads in interest.

Walking through the doors was two of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. The big, burly man and statuesque blonde-haired woman held hands and whispered, obliviously to all around them. Following them was another couple, a petite girl and tall, lean boy. The boy had a look of pain on his face, but the girl smiled largely and practically skipped at his side. All four had pale skin, worse than that of the Forks students, and dark, purple shadows beneath their eyes. However, this didn't take away from their beauty one bit.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Jacob.

"The Cullens, Bells."

I bit back a gasp of surprise. I had heard the stories, but never had I seen them in real life. This must have been the reason the Elders hesitated to send us here. The Cullen family history dates back to our earliest legends and the stories of the Cold Ones, but I had never truly believed them. Looking at this family now, I knew they had to be special. Perhaps the stories were true.

"But Jacob, I thought there were five of-," I was cut off by the swing of the cafeteria doors.

He shared the same pale skin. His hair was a mysterious mixture of brown and gold, and it was styled casually, loose locks pointing in no particular direction. He was as beautiful as the others, if not more so. He walked past me, and momentarily paused. He looked directly into my eyes, and I stared back into his black, dead ones. I felt a jolt of surprise as he gave me a look of pure hatred. The feeling was immediately mutual.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The school day was nearing its end –only biology to suffer through. I was not a big fan of any type of science, but I didn't have a choice. I tried desperately to forget about the Cullen family, but whispers broke out among my friends during lunch, and I had no choice but to listen. I didn't learn anything new, just the same old story. Carlisle Cullen, the leader of their family, made a pact with the Quileute chief years ago to never enter La Push, and in return, we allowed them to live in the area. They never seemed to change, and the Carlisle Cullen in Forks today is the same Carlisle Cullen that made the pact over 100 years ago. They were dangerous, and we were not to have anything to do with them.

I pushed my thoughts aside as I sat through 5th period history, and wandered off alone to find my next class. I got a little lost trying to find the room, but managed to sneak in just before the bell rang. I let out a low hiss when I saw _him_ sitting in the classroom. Next to the only empty seat. The good news was he didn't look any happier to see me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, "I said to the inattentive teacher.

"Take the seat by Mr. Cullen, please, "he mumbled, not even looking up.

I took a deep breath and made my way over to the empty stool. I kept my eyes pinned on the floor and slid up onto the seat, dropping my books on the table in front of me. I quickly pulled out my notebook and pen, prepared to take notes in an effort to avoid the glaring eyes beside me.

He sat rigidly next to me, never moving an inch. The class period inched by at a snail's pace. I glanced over, wishing my hair wasn't pulled back so that I could use it as a shield against his stare. Thankfully, after 55 minutes of pure hell, the bell rang. He was gone before I could zip up my book bag.

I met up with Jacob, Quil, and Embry by Jacob's old truck. Jacob and I climbed into the cab while Quil and Embry hopped into the back. I immediately brought up the day's events.

"Jacob, why did he only give me that look? I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me because of our history, but he didn't look at that like anyone else," I trailed off, afraid of the answer.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure, Bella. Maybe he _vants to suck your blood_."

"Thanks, Jake. I feel loads better now. The Transylvanian accent really did it for me."

I tossed him a grin, but it fell quickly. I just didn't understand.

Jacob dropped me off at home, and I wandered inside to find my parents sitting on the couch. They were trying to look casual, but it was clear they were waiting for me.

"How did your first day of school go?" Charlie asked. I loved how he made me sound like a kindergartener.

"It was fine, Dad."

"Make any new friends?" Renee threw out her inquiry next.

"Nope, no new friends. In fact, I only made a new enemy." Oops, didn't mean to tell them that.

They started begging for details, but I quickly slipped away, feigning several hours' worth of homework and extreme fatigue. I hurried up to my small bedroom and tossed my books onto my bed, collapsing next to them.

Within minutes, I heard a light tap at my window. I waved my hand aimlessly over my head, and heard the quiet creak of the window opening, and the soft drop of Jacob landing on the floor. He came over and sat next to me on the bed. He smiled down at me and stroked my cheek softly. I smiled back and wrapped my little hand around his large one.

"I missed you," I murmured. He chuckled softly in response.

"It hasn't even been an hour," he replied softly.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, me leaning against him while he rubbed my arm gently.

"I hate hiding, Bells." He whispered suddenly, so quiet I almost didn't catch it.

I nodded in agreement. "We can tell them. You were the one that was afraid to tell everyone." I smiled up at him, not wanting him to think I meant that with any anger or resentment. I understood why he was hesitant.

I sat up and he wrapped his arms around me. I touched my forehead to his, but jumped back quickly in surprise.

"Jacob! You're burning up!" I noticed that even his arms seemed overly hot. My skin burned slightly against his.

"You need to go home. I think you're sick."

"I don't want to leave you already." He said quietly. "But I don't want to get you sick, either."

He kissed me lightly on the lips and crushed me against him in a hug. I snuggled into his chest for a moment and kissed him through his t-shirt.

"Love you, Bells."

"Love you too, Jacob."

With that, he slipped back through my window and hurried off toward his house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Insert witty comment about not owning the characters.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Just minutes after my alarm went off the next morning, my cell phone buzzed from beneath my pillow.

"Hello?" I answered, just a bit groggy still.

"Good morning, Princess."

"Good morning, Jacob. Not that I mind, but why are you calling so early?"

"Wanted to let you know Quil is going to pick you up for school. I'm staying home sick today."

He was _that_ sick? He seemed perfectly fine last night, besides the heat.

"Do you need me to stay home with you?"

Even through the phone, I could tell he smiled at my question. "No thanks, Bells. Billy is staying home with me."

Another interesting bit of news. Jacob's dad hated to miss a day of work. He would only stay home if his son desperately needed him.

"Can I come see you after school, then?" I asked tentatively.

"Best if you stay away from me for awhile. I'll call you later." He hung up without a goodbye, leaving me staring at the phone, speechless.

Jacob never said no to a chance at spending time with me. I can't remember him ever telling me he _didn't _want to see me. He must have been really ill, but he didn't sound that bad. His voice did sound different - not hoarse, like he had a sore throat - just different. I didn't have time to dwell on it, though, so I pulled myself out of bed and hurried off to the bathroom.

I got ready for school quicker than normal and was waiting by the door when Quil pulled up his 1967 Camaro. It would have been a classic if it didn't show the signs of wear and tear a car gets when it's about forty years old, but the restored engine purred softly. As I climbed into the passenger seat, I realized Jacob wasn't the only one missing today.

"Where's Embry?" I asked.

"Home sick," Quil answered. "He called me right after Jacob did. I hope we're not next."

Strangely enough, I felt better knowing that Embry was sick, too. I never thought Jacob was lying to me, but the whole story seemed strange. I felt like I was being left out on some secret, but Quil seemed fine.

The school day passed slowly knowing that Jacob wasn't going to be in math class or at lunch with me, but the second day was much better than the first - in terms of classes and classmates, at least. I began to remember faces and names, and I felt a lot less out-of-place. People seemed a lot less weary of us, also. At lunch, a quiet girl named Angela even asked if she could sit with us.

"Of course," I said, shocked at her request.

"I'm Angela Weber." She said shyly as she sat down.

"Bella Swan. And this is Quil."

Quil shot her a wide smile, and I immediately recognized that look in his eyes, though never had I seen it so intensely.

"Down boy," I whispered for only him to hear. He winked in response and settled back in his chair, but the grin never left his face.

The more I chatted with Angela, the more I really began to like her. She was sweet and funny, but seemed just as shy as me. Regretfully, I wasn't the only one to notice what an amazing personality she has. Quil began to lean in toward her more, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Good thing I liked her. When Quil set his eyes on something, he generally got it. And today, he had eyes for only her.

After lunch, I walked off to American History with Angela. I hadn't noticed that she was in my class before, but it worked out perfectly since I usually shared this class with Embry. As we walked along, chatting amiably like old friends, she finally brought up the topic I had been expecting.

"So, um, is Quil always that, uh, friendly?"

I tried to suppress my grin, but failed miserably. "Well, sure. He's a nice guy."

"Yeah, yeah. He seemed like a great guy. You're lucky to have him as a friend. " She paused briefly before adding, "His girlfriend must be a lucky girl."

I smiled again before adding casually, "Oh, he doesn't have a girlfriend."

We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, but that same cheesy grin Quil wore earlier now adorned Angela's face.

We spent the class hour discussing the 1920s, one of my favorite decades in history, and it went by much too quickly. Before I knew it, I had to head to biology. I dreaded it for more than one reason, but mainly because I knew I would have to endure another class period of his angry stare.

I walked in, having no problem finding the class this time, and noticed immediately that my lab table was empty. Perhaps he was late. Or was he not here? I racked my brain, trying to remember if I had seen him at lunch or not. I had been too busy talking to Angela to really notice what else was going on in the cafeteria. The bell rang, but he never showed. Odd. The class period went by with a lot less tension, but I felt a little lonely without my lab partner next to me.

I met Quil outside by his car after class, and he still had the same goofy grin on his face. I couldn't help but be in a good mood after just a minute of being with him. He was in an adorably great mood.

Jacob called me when I got home, but, before I could even ask, he told me I was better off staying home today. I told him about the school day, not leaving out one detail on the lunch period conversation. He became less talkative as the chat wore on, and he hung up shortly afterwards.

The next day, he stayed home again. He didn't even call me this time to let me know he wasn't coming. Quil just showed up in his Camaro again, and I went with the flow. Embry was still out, too.

The day went by with nothing new to report. Angela sat with us again at lunch, but I noticed this time that Edward Cullen was gone, too.

And so the week passed without me seeing either of them.

It's not like I missed my lab partner's constant stare. I wasn't worried about him. In fact, I was fairly glad he was gone. Wasn't I? Of course I was. He was nothing but rude to me.

Jacob and I talked on the phone for hours each night, but I wasn't allowed to come see him until Friday night.

"Bella, honey, we have a lot to talk about. Meet me at our spot. Please." Jacob's simple request sent a million different emotions through my body, few of which were good.

"Our spot" was really a worn old log by the beach. It was where Jacob first told me he loved me, where we shared our first kiss. I was afraid it was where we would break up, too. But I hoped not.

When I got there, he hadn't arrived yet. I sat on the log and pulled my knees to my chest, trying to stay warm and calm. He wouldn't break up with. Jacob loves me. Surely this "talk" will not be our last.

Suddenly, big arms wrapped around me, holding me much too tight. I yelled out for Jacob, hoping he was near enough to hear.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like this chapter. I had trouble writing it. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Insert another witty comment about not owning the characters**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Shh, shh… Bella, it's just me."

It was that voice again. It sounded like Jacob, but it wasn't _my_ Jacob. I turned to look at him, but he held my arms tight, pressing my back against his chest. I couldn't turn my body even if I tried.

"Just a second, Bells. I, uh, I need to tell you something first."

I made no response, just sat there stiffly, his arms hot on my own.

"I need you to just listen to me. Let me talk, and then you can decide where you want to go from there. I'm going to let you go, but please don't turn around."

As promised, he released his hold on me, slowly. I returned the favor and kept my eyes trained forward. I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to keep warm and hold myself together. I didn't like where this conversation seemed to be heading.

"This isn't going to make a lot of sense, but I need your help here. I can't really tell you what is going on, but you can figure it out. I know you can." He said the last sentence more to himself than me, but at that point I was beyond really listening. I was lost.

"Jacob, I don't understand. Just tell me what is going on." I could feel myself getting angry as I spoke, but I doubted he expected calm from me. He said he was going to talk to me. That I would only have to listen. So far, that's not how this was going.

"All right, well, think about the Cullens, Bells. Our legends. You've seen now that they're true. We know they weren't just stories made up by our bored ancestors."

This wasn't really helping. Obviously I knew the stories about the Cullens were true. I'd seen them with my own two eyes. They were clearly not human. But what did this have to do with Jacob?

He could hear him rocking on his feet behind me, my silence making him grow more and more anxious.

"I don't see where you're going with this."

"Think, Isabella! Think! What other legends do we have?"

"You saw the Thunderbird….?"

Jacob laughed loudly behind me. Apparently I was wrong.

"No, Bella. A giant bird did not fly down and drop off a whale for nourishment for us. Think of another legend. One that has nothing to do with giant mythical birds that eat whales."

I racked my brain, trying to remember all the old stories. Charlie and Renee rarely told them, so I didn't know all of them well. No Thunderbird. He's not a vampire. What about the…? No way. A Protector?

"Jacob… the story about the Quileute being descended from wolves. That's just a story, right?"

The silence behind me was frightening. I barely heard Jacob whisper his answer.

"Keep going, Bells."

My voice shook, but I knew I was on to something.

"I don't remember the story all that well. I remember that a Great Chief entered the spirit world, and he couldn't return to his human body because someone killed it. So he shared a body with a wolf. And then realized he could transform back into his human form. And back again. He could turn into a wolf…"

My voice trailed off, and I realized I couldn't feel Jacob behind me anymore. I turned, forgetting my promise to not look.

I let out a small scream, unable to control myself. A large creature sat where Jacob had stood just minutes before. It had long russet-colored fur, the same color as Jacob's skin. And its eyes… well, it was clear to me that my suspicions had been correct. I stood slowly, walking around the log to stand beside the beautiful wolf before me.

"Jacob?" I had to ask, even if I knew the answer.

The great wolf shook its head up and down in a nod.

I reached out to touch him, petting the long fur on his head. My eyes filled with tears. I was confused. I was scared. And yet, this was still my Jacob. His eyes were the same. They even looked at me with the same love and adoration. Though he seemed weary. It wasn't hard to guess why.

He turned around suddenly, taking off into the darkness.

"Jacob! Come back!" He ran. Why did he run? What had I done? He's the one that decided to tell me he was a wolf tonight. What right did he have –

Before I could finish my rant, a human Jacob walked up to me, cupping my face in his hand immediately.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what was going on. It wasn't allowed. I shouldn't even be here tonight, but I had to see you."

I stared, unable to comprehend the sight before me. This was NOT my Jacob. This Jacob was about eight years older than me. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella… there's just one more thing…" He seemed to have finally noticed my reaction.

"I… I grew up a little bit."

I felt the blackness creep over me, and warm arms wrapped around me before I ever hit the ground.

- - - -

I heard loud voices around me, but couldn't lift my eyes to see who they belonged to.

"You told her?"

"I didn't tell her. She figured it out." Jacob's voice stood out among the others. He sounded upset.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't help that along at all."

"She deserves to know. How was I supposed to hide it from her? She was bound to figure it out sooner or later?"

"She's just your friend, Jacob. She has no right to know."

"She's… she's not just my friend, Sam."

Sam? Sam Uley? What were Sam and Jacob so angry about? Who knew what?

"She's my _best_ friend, Sam."

I'm his best friend. He's talking about me?

"She's more than that, isn't she Jacob?" Sam's voice sounded softer, less angry.

The silence was almost enough to make me yell out, but I couldn't make my body cooperate.

"She's my girlfriend, Sam. She's the love of my life. I'm sorry."

My eyes chose that moment to flicker open, and a worried face appeared in my line of vision.

"She's awake!" The voice and face belonged to Sam's fiancée, Emily. Sweet girl. But why the hell was she hovering over me?

I heard Jacob let out a sigh of relief before hurrying over to me.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're all right." He kissed my forehead softly, and I pulled away from his hot lips.

"No… no, you're not my Jacob."

I sat up, much too quickly. And to my dismay, the room spun, and my head fell back against the pillow. The day's events rushed over me, reminding me why I felt so horrible.

Jacob. Werewolf. Big. Older.

The grown-up Jacob frightened me. More than him being a werewolf. It made no sense, but everything else was still Jacob. Except he didn't look the same anymore.

I closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing. I could feel a panic attack coming on, and I had to calm myself down. Jacob put his hand over mine, and I couldn't take it anymore.

My breathing became spastic, my mind wild. I couldn't focus on anything and much too soon, the darkness took over again.

- - - -

I woke up again, feeling like I had slept for hours, though without any of those refreshing feelings from a good sleep. My body was exhausted.

I opened my eyes slowly, and let out a sigh of relief.

I was in my own room, in my own bed. And no one was right in my face. I sat up slowly, leaning against the headboard. In the small rocking chair in the corner, a very tall Jacob sat, sound asleep, in what had to be a most uncomfortable position.

Despite what I knew and how I felt, I had to smile.

He still loved me. I think I still loved him. He was never going to break up with me. He didn't push me away on purpose. He had to keep me away. Maybe he was even dangerous. Questions that could wait until he finished his nap.

I lived in a fantasy world where vampires and werewolves truly existed.

And to top it all off, my boyfriend is a beautiful, russet-colored werewolf. Interesting.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long. Real life has a tendency to intervene sometimes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat on my bed, watching Jacob sleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him up when he looked so peaceful. Besides, I could use the quiet time.

I realized that more than anything, I just wanted to know more. I crept out of bad, careful to be quiet, and made my way over to the decrepit computer on my desk. I turned it on and waited for the snail-pace dial-up connection to allow me access to the Internet. I made my way to Google, my favorite search engine, and entered _Quileute legends_. One of the first links that popped up was about the Thunderbird, causing me to chuckle softly.

The next link brought me to an excerpt from a book, detailing the story of the Great Chief that I had loosely recounted for Jacob. No new information was shown in that excerpt, but a summary told me that this book would answer most of my questions. I opened up a new tab to find the number of a bookstore in Port Angeles, and a quick call told me they had the book in stock.

I glanced over at my sleeping boyfriend again, whispered a quick apology, and grabbed the keys to his truck from the dresser next to him.

Within minutes, I was on my way. The drive was going to take excruciatingly long, especially alone, but I was anxious to get there and couldn't wait for the sleepyhead to wake up.

Halfway through my trip, the old truck started making louder noises than usual and the shaking became worse. I pulled over to the side of the road and turned the truck off. After letting it rest for a few minutes, I turned the key. The engine gave a loud whine and a feeble attempt at starting. I slammed the steering wheel in anger, and whipped out my cell phone. No signal, awesome.

I stepped out of the truck, figuring I would have to flag down the first car that passed me on this deserted road. I leaned against the front of the truck, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

Within just a few minutes, a big SUV-looking vehicle sped past at an almost impossible speed. I didn't even have time to make myself visible before it was far out of my line of sight. I sighed, resuming my position against the truck. Seconds later, I heard a vehicle coming from the other direction, and the monster-sized vehicle that has just passed was returning at a more reasonable speed. I couldn't stop the smile that was forming. The car pulled over on the other side of the road, and the door opened.

I couldn't stop the gasp that followed. Edward Cullen emerged from the vehicle, grinning at me.

"Car troubles?" He had crossed over and was standing right in front of me. He had a sweet, velvety voice. It was… sexy. I didn't even know a voice could be so sexy.

I found it hard to breathe at first, shocked at his close proximity. I managed a nod, still staring up stupidly.

His smile seemed to widen and I could tell he was suppressing a laugh. How had he gone from only glaring at me with hatred to standing here in front of me, smiling?

"Need a lift home?"

"You weren't going toward home." Wow, I managed a full sentence, though I didn't answer his question. I was still confused by his actions.

"You're right. I was on my way to Port Angeles."

"Me too."

"We can go together, and on the way back, I'll hook up your truck to the back of the Jeep and tow it home for you. Sound good?"

I didn't really have any other options, but I knew Jacob wouldn't approve of this set-up. Taking a ride from a vampire seemed like a poor choice, but I wasn't afraid of Edward. I weighed my options, then nodded up at him.

He grinned again. It was starting to frighten me.

"Come on then. I won't be long in Port Angeles."

I followed him over to the Jeep and walked over to the passenger side. Edward reached up and opened the door for me. I hadn't even realized he was standing there. I looked up at the seat, trying to figure out the best way to get up there. It seemed so far away.

Before I knew what was happening, two strong arms grabbed my waist and lifted me into the seat. I gasped a bit, feeling his cold skin through my thin t-shirt. He closed the door without a word and walked quickly over to the driver side. He popped up in the seat, helped me with the strange restraints and started up the Jeep. It was surprisingly quiet, and I quickly learned it was a smooth ride, despite its size.

"What were you going to Port Angeles for?" Edward was the first to break the awkward silence.

I hesitated before answering him. "A book."

"On what?"

I glanced over, trying to judge where his curiosity was stemming from and if I should tell the truth. Assuming he would find out eventually since we still had to ride home together, I decided I would just say it.

"Quileute legends."

"You don't know them all already?" His voice took on a new tone, but I couldn't place it.

"No, not very well. My parents never really were the best storytellers. I only know a few."

"Yeah? Which ones?"

I looked over at him, it all suddenly making more sense. He wanted to know if I knew about _his_ story. I was unable to answer, undecided on what I felt comfortable telling him. I couldn't remember a time I'd have spent so much time thinking before I spoke.

I decided on the truth. "I know what you are."

I saw a look of surprise in Edward's eyes. Surely he already expected this answer, though maybe he didn't expect me to come right out and say it.

"You know, and you still accepted a ride?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Why not?"

"You're not going to hurt me. You don't kill humans."

Once again, he seemed surprise at my knowledge of his history.

"If you already know everything about me, why get the Quileute legend book?"

He thought I was getting the book to know more about vampires! Does that mean he doesn't know about Jacob and the other boys going through their… change? I decided I wasn't the one to share that information and being vague was the best choice.

"I want to know more."

He nodded and looked at the road, seeming lost in his own thoughts.

We finally arrived at our destination, and Edward spoke for the first time in about ten minutes.

"Where's the bookstore?"

I directed him there, and managed to get myself out of the restraints without any help.

"I'll just be a minute. They're holding the book for me." I slid carefully out of the seat, only stumbling slightly when I hit the ground. I hurried inside, purchased the book, and walked back outside. The Jeep was no longer right in front of the store, but parked across the street at a hardware store. I walked inside, assuming he was in there.

I followed the stares of the other customers to find Edward, back in the lumber section. He was loading sheets of plywood onto a cart, grabbing a few at a time like it was nothing. I watched in silence, amazed at his speed and strength. He suddenly grabbed just one sheet, and pretended to struggle with loading it. Seconds later, an employee came around the corner and rushed over to help him. They finished loading his purchases, and I followed him up to the register. He glanced over at me and smiled. Much to my surprise, I returned the smile.

After paying for all the wood, he loaded it into the back of the Jeep, which explained the need for such a large vehicle, and we headed off again. I even managed to climb into my own seat and put on the seat belt. Feeling strangely brave, I took the initiative and broke the silence.

"I want to know more about you and your family."

Edward went silent for a minute, clearly mulling things over in his mind.

"Come meet them."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jacob was going to kill me. First, I drove in a car with a vampire. Now, I'm going to go visit a whole family of vampires. I felt safe, though, and hoped that when the time came, he realized I had been right all along in my judgment call.

It had only taken Edward a couple of minutes to hook up Jacob's truck to the back of the giant Jeep, and we were headed off again. Every once in awhile, Edward would glance over at me, a small smile playing on his face.

"Nervous?"

I looked over at him, debating on whether or not I truly was nervous. I shrugged lamely and responded, "Would it be ridiculous if I said no?"

He laughed loudly and shook his head. "It would barely surprise me."

Edward reached into his pocket and removed his cell phone. He looked down at the caller ID screen and sighed. "I should have known she'd be calling," he mumbled before returning the phone to his pocket without answering it.

"Care to explain that?" I asked, more than slightly confused at his comment.

He grinned and shook his head again. "Not right now."

I heard the phone vibrate again in his pocket, but he completely ignored it, instead focusing on the road. We were driving through a twisting road, my mind full of thoughts about what I was getting myself into, when suddenly he turned onto a hidden driveway. I felt my stomach clench. I couldn't believe I was going through with this!

He drove quickly down the winding driveway, and I truly wondered if we were going in the right direction. Just when I was about to ask how much further, the trees opened and gave way to a large, well-manicured yard. Set all the way back against the trees was the most beautiful house I have ever seen. It was all white with black shutters and a porch wrapping around the front of the house. It was three stories tall, and easily the prettiest house I had ever seen. And standing in front of it were six very anxious-looking vampires.

Suddenly, Edward became very tense and glared over at me, that same angry look at his face that I was met with the first time we ever set eyes on each other.

"Get out." His voice was no longer sweet, but dripping with obvious resentment. I felt my stomach churn. Stay in the car with one angry vampire, or get out to face six anxiety-ridden vampires?

Feeling no other real option, I opened my door and slid carefully to the ground. I walked around to the front of the vehicle, staring at his family.

Before I could get a grip on what was going on, Edward's hand was on my back, pushing me toward the front door, but first, we had to pass by the line of waiting vampires. I took a deep breath as we approached, releasing it only when they stepped to the side to let us pass. I was led into the house and pushed unceremoniously toward a loveseat. Edward sat down on the other side of the seat, far away from me. His family had joined us and were seated around the room on the various couches, and all were staring directly at me. My dark, coppery skin felt ridiculously out of place among the other much paler occupants of the room.

I looked up, trying to not show any fear, though I was shaking inside. Finally, one of them spoke.

"Isabella, is it?"

"Bella." I answered quickly, used to correcting people on what to call me.

He nodded. "Bella, I'm Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme." He gestured to his right, and the beautiful, brown-haired vampire smiled warmly at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Let me introduce you to the rest of the family."

Before she could say another word, the short vampire with spiky black hair jumped up, a smile on her face.

"I'm Alice, and this is my husband, Jasper," she looked over at the vampire still seated below her, her face absolutely beaming. Jasper, however, looked incredibly uncomfortable and not at all pleased to have me in his house. "And this big goof over here is Emmett!"

The burly vampire stood and held out his hand. After a moment's hesitation, I reached out to shake it. I jumped slightly at the initial shock of the coolness of his hand, but hid it quickly. "Nice to meet you, Emmett."

Emmett grinned, then smiled over at Edward. He sat back down next to the beautiful blonde, who only glared over at me, a look I usually associated with Edward. Emmett looked nervously between the blonde and me before taking the initiative.

"Uh, Bella, this is my wife, Rosalie." She made no signs of being introduced. I grimaced at the look on her face. She clearly wasn't going to be my biggest fan.

I sat back down, looking nervously among the group. While most of the family seemed to be at ease with me in their home, I remembered Edward's initial tension when we first arrived.

"What's going on? Edward, why are you so upset?" I finally broke the silence, needing answers.

Edward turned to me with a look of controlled rage on his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? Tell you what?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"The werewolves."

"Oh." Great answer, Bella.

The one named Carlisle walked over and squatted on the ground next to me. "Bella, it is imperative that we speak to the alpha. He needs to know we are no threat to your people or the town of Forks."

I didn't know who the alpha was, or even if there was one. No reason to pretend I knew more about the situation than I really did.

"I don't know who that is. But why would the werewolves be concerned about you?"

Carlisle looked at Edward, then back at me. "The werewolves are here because of us."

Because of them? I was confused, and told them so.

Carlisle was the one to answer. "We made a treaty with the Quileute tribe. They agreed to let us live here peacefully, and in return, we agreed to never kill a human. We made the treaty with the original wolf tribe. It seems our closeness has brought forth the recessive werewolf trait. We want to be sure the treaty is still in force and get off to a good start with the pack."

Information Jacob could have shared with me. I let them ask me a few more questions about the werewolves, but they quickly realized that I truly did not know much about the subject.

"Perhaps I can get Jacob to talk to you. I can convince him that you're not dangerous."

Edward leaped out of his seat and rounded on me. "Not dangerous? We're vampires, Bella! Built to entice you in every way for the sole purpose of hunting and destroying! And Jacob is a werewolf! He has less control over his emotions and rage. He could hurt you! We are meant to be mortal enemies and I don't want you to see him anymore!"

Whoa. Did he just say that? I stood up and faced him, my body shaking in fear and rage.

"You cannot tell me who I can and cannot see, Edward Cullen. If I am going to exist in a world where vampires and werewolves exist, I'm not going to believe that one is more dangerous than the other. Jacob would never hurt me. But you, I hardly know you. You could have brought me home for dinner!" I took a deep breath, feeling myself getting more and more upset.

Edward looked like he was about to yell again, but then his face fell, a look of defeat taking over.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something. In private." Edward's tone didn't promise a fun conversation, but it seemed impossible I could refuse him.

I nodded slowly, and followed him out the door. We walked across the yard to a fallen tree, similar to the one I shared with Jacob, though not as weathered. I leaned against it, trying to convey calm when all I felt was nervous. I waited impatiently for Edward to get on with it.

"Bella, you said you wanted to know more about my family. Well, there are some things you need to know about me first."

I nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"Some vampires, well, they have special talents. Things that set them apart from other vampires. Alice, for example, can see the future. Her visions are based on decisions we've already made, and can change pretty quickly. It was her that called me in the car. She wanted to let me know that you would be safe while you were here and that nothing bad would happen."

He waited a moment, letting me take it all in. That really wasn't all that hard to believe, though. I felt, however, that there was more.

"What about you Edward, do you have any special powers?"

He smiled, just a little bit. "I can hear people's thoughts."

I felt my mind go blank and explode all at the same time. He can hear what I'm thinking right now?

"Edward! You should have told me this sooner! What a disgusting invasion of privacy! I can't believe –"

"Bella," he cut me off. "Bella, I cannot hear your thoughts."

"What? Why? What's wrong with me?"

I saw a smile tug at the corner of his lips. "Nothing is wrong with you. There's just something special about you. Only you would worry that YOU did something wrong when I'm the one telling you I'm a freak mind reader."

I thought about this for a second. "Why me? What makes me so different?"

"I've discussed it with Carlisle briefly. We don't really know exactly what it is, but it may have something to do with you being my singer."

"Your singer?"

"Yes, it means you… entice me."

Surely it was not my hair, or my body, or my clothes that enticed him. I looked up at him, a clear look of confusion on my face.

"It's your blood, Bella. It calls to me unlike anyone's ever has before."

I felt my mouth open before I could stop myself. "So you did bring me home for dinner?"

Edward laughed. "No, Bella. I would never hurt you."

I shook my head in disbelief, baffled by the events that had just transpired.

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Because I want you to get to know my family. And because I want to get to know you more."

"Umm, Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I think it's time for me to go home."

Edward looked confused for a moment, then headed for the Jeep without a word. I followed, and we drove in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Remember, the reviews are the only way I know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Just screw around with them.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I felt horrible leaving Edward and his family so abruptly, but I needed to get home to Jacob. He's probably anxiously awaiting my return. We pulled up in front of my house, and I was not at all surprised to see my boyfriend sitting on the front porch.

As soon as the vehicle stopped, I jumped out, landing a little painfully on my feet, and hurried over to Jacob. He opened his arms, a bit reluctantly, and I wrapped my arms around him, settling into his unfamiliar embrace. My head no longer fit under his chin like it used to, so perfectly. The warmth was almost overbearing, made even more evident after the experience of Emmett's handshake and Edward's hand on my back. Despite not feeling the same, I still loved the feel of Jacob's arms around me. The peace didn't last long, though.

I heard someone clear their throat softly behind us, and turned around to find that Edward was still there. He had unhooked the truck and was holding a plastic bag in his hand.

"Your book, Bella."

I chanced a glance up at Jacob, who was glaring at Edward. He had a look on his face like he smelled something really bad, but it was probably just his distaste for Edward. I walked over quickly, grabbed the bag from his hands, and mumbled a quick "Thank you" before hurrying back over to Jacob.

"Cullen." Jacob said, coldly.

"Jacob," Edward replied, his tone matching the hatred heard in Jacob's voice.

I shifted nervously, looking between them, hoping a fight didn't break out.

"My father would like to meet with you." Edward said, his voice now with a strangely calm tone.

"Sam will want to meet with your father. Though I'm rather curious – how did he find out about us?"

Edward smiled. "Carlisle picked up the scent while hunting earlier today. He told me as soon as I arrived back with Bella, and then she confirmed it for us."

Jacob glanced down at me, his eyes blazing. Not how I wanted him to find out I had been at the vampire's home.

"They can meet tonight, dusk," Jacob finally said, "on the treaty line."

Edward nodded at Jacob then smiled at me. "See you around, Bella."

Jacob wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulders and led me inside, my stomach fluttering with nerves.

I gently disentangled myself from his grasp and made my way over to the kitchen. It was late afternoon and I hadn't had a thing to eat all day. I made myself a sandwich; then, after a moment's hesitation, I slid the sandwich over to Jacob and started making another one. He smiled, though just a little bit, before taking a seat at the countertop stool across from me and taking a big bite from his sandwich.

"What happened, Bella?" He finally asked.

I took a deep breath. "I needed to go to Port Angeles, and you were sound asleep. So I borrowed your truck."

He nodded, as if this much was obvious.

"On the way there, your truck broke down. My phone didn't have service, so I just decided to wait for someone to stop. Well, Edward Cullen was the first one to drive by." I walked him through the rest of the day's events, though I left out the part where Edward asked me to go visit his family. I made it sound as if I had no choice and was just driven there.

"They wanted to know more about the werewolves." I finally looked up at him as I said this.

"What did you tell them?" He asked, a hint of anger sliding through his unusually calm face.

"Nothing. I didn't know much to tell them."

He seemed happy to hear this, then asked the question I was dreading most.

"Why did you go to Port Angeles?"

Without saying a word, I walked back toward the front door where I had dropped today's purchase on our way into the house. I freed the book from its plastic bag and slid it on the table in front of him. He leafed through it quickly.

"A Quileute legend book?" He looked completely confused.

"I wanted to know more what the legends say about you," I told him. "To learn more, and to see what they had wrong. I want to know what to expect."

"You could have just asked." He responded, almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Jacob."

"Don't be, Bella," he said, "I just wished you would have come to me. Instead you ended up in a house full of vampires." He flicked his head back, indicating that he wanted me to come over by him. I walked over eagerly, glad he even wanted me near him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he commanded me softly in my ear. With that, he pulled me closer and kissed me. It started out innocent, but became more heated within seconds. I felt his tongue push against my lips, seeking entrance, which I granted happily. His hot hands moved to my hips, then around to my back and slipped under my shirt. He ran his fingers down my spine, causing me to shiver against him.

The kiss became more frantic, and I'm not entirely sure what would have happened next, but a small "ahem" from the doorway pulled us both back to reality. I looked over, embarrassed, only to find Sam Uley watching us.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I needed to talk to Jacob."

Jacob shifted me so that I was facing Sam, but didn't get up or release his hold on me. "What's up?"

"I was walking by, thought I smelled some bloodsucker. I just wanted to make sure everything was all right." Sam told him.

A grim smile broke out over Jacob's face. "Bella was making friends with the Cullens."

"Oh really?" Sam asked.

I broke into their conversation. "The truck broke down. Edward helped me. That's it."

Jacob opened his mouth, but I cut him off, wanting to turn the conversation away from me. "Edward and Jacob made an agreement for the pack and Cullen family to meet tonight."

Good," Sam said. "I had been hoping to meet with them soon. Re-establish some of the rules of the treaty. I'll see you tonight, then."

With that, he walked back out the front door. I turned back around in Jacob's arms so I could look at him.

"I'm coming with tonight," I told him.

Jacob broke out laughing. "No effing way, Bella!"

"I wasn't asking you, Jacob. I was telling you. I'm coming with. If you don't take me with you, I'll go by myself."

"You don't know where we're meeting," he responded.

"Then I'll walk around aimlessly until I'm lost alone in the woods." The comment came out sounding childish, but I was angry. Maybe I should have stuck my tongue out at him for additional effect.

"Fine. I'll be back in a few hours." With that, he stomped out the front door.

I passed the time flipping through my book, studying each of the pictures depicting the giant wolves (which were rather accurate, surprisingly) and reading over the portions that interest her. Nothing much shocked me until I came across a phenomenon known as "imprinting".

_Imprinting, _it read, _is a rare occurrence in the history of werewolves. To put it simply, it is the recognition of one's soul mate. A male werewolf sees his soul mate, and instantly understands the connection for what it is. While there have been no such cases of female werewolves, it is assumed the process of imprinting would work the same way._

"No female werewolves? Ever?" I asked myself out loud. I found it strange, and made a mental note to have Jacob ask his father if he knew any more on the subject. I suppose it made sense given the fact that the first werewolf was male, but if it was a genetic thing, it would pass to both male and female children alike.

I let out a sigh of relief, however, at the sudden realization that I would not have to go through this stressful change like Jacob. I almost felt shameful for being so relieved, but figured Jacob was equally happy that I would not turn into a werewolf. Doesn't seem like the sort of thing a guy would wish on the girl on he loves.

Love. Jacob loves me, that much I know. But what about this imprinting thing? Does he love me because he sees me as his soul mate? Or am I not his soul mate, and now our relationship is doomed? I was so lost in thought I never even heard the front door open.

"Bella, why are you crying?" I heard Jacob ask.

Sure enough, when I put my hand to my face, I felt the wet tears rolling down my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

He wrapped his arms around me and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Do you lo-love me?" I finally choked out.

"Of course I do, Bells. You know I do. What brought this on?"

I pointed at the part of the book about imprinting. He looked over it briefly, then turned back to me.

"So you think I'm going to leave you because of some supernatural, incredibly rare werewolf connection? Or is it that you think I only love you because of it?"

Sure, he had to make it sound as ridiculous as possible. Regardless, I nodded and whispered, "Both."

"Bella, I loved you before I became a werewolf, and nothing changed," he told me.

"So, did you… umm, did you imprint on me?" I asked.

"Bella, you are the one I love, and there will never be anyone else. Do you understand that?"

I nodded. I also noticed that he didn't actually answer my question.

"Come on, Bella," he said. "It's time to meet up with the bloodsuckers."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Reviews are encouraging. Let me know what you think and what you see happening next!**


	9. Chapter 9

I ran upstairs to throw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Being around Jacob meant I didn't have to worry if it was cold or not outside – I was going to be hot. Jacob was waiting for me by the door, and together we walked out into the fading light.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain. It's the invisible treaty line. You can't see it, and there's nothing special about it. You can just tell." He answered.

We continued on in silence, Jacob's warm hand gripping mine tightly. We were soon joined by the rest of the pack, each of them falling into place behind us. Sam suddenly appeared at Jacob's side. He looked at him, then made a quick eye movement toward me, questioning why I was there. Jacob shook his head infinitesimally, and Sam took the lead.

We walked along in continued silence for a couple more minutes. A sudden outbreak of grumbling broke out, and Jacob turned around to face the group.

"Yes, we're there," he whispered to the boys. "Now shut up."

I looked up at him, confusion written all over my face. "How do you know this is the spot?"

"The smell," he said with a grin. " Vampires stink."

"Werewolves don't smell any better, Black." Edward's velvety voice brought an involuntary smile to my face, which I had to wipe off quickly before anyone behind me noticed. Edward, however, was sporting an arrogant smirk that told me I wasn't quick enough.

"Knock it off, son," came the voice of Carlisle Cullen, who was now standing out of the darkness and next to Edward. "We have more important matters to discuss than odor."

I swore I almost saw Carlisle smile at his own little joke. The moment passed quickly, though, and his face became serious once more.

"We may have a problem," he said simply.

Sam and Jacob looked more alert at those words.

"What kind of problem?" Sam asked.

"Visitors. Of our kind." Edward answered. "But not like us."

A low growl escaped from Jacob's throat. "Why are they coming?"

"We think they have interest in our lifestyle. They just want to meet us. Or, at least, that's what Alice saw." Edward replied calmly.

"Saw?" Sam asked.

I answered for him. "Alice can see into the future."

Everyone looked down at me, surprised that I spoke up. My face blushed a radiant red, and I quickly tucked my chin down into my chest to hide from all of them. No one questioned how I knew that tidbit of information.

"So what do we do about them?" Sam asked.

"Leave them to us," Carlisle answered. "We can handle the situation. If we need to get in touch with you, we will contact Bella."

My head popped up at the mention of my name.

"Me?" I asked incredulously.

Carlisle smiled. "Yes, Bella. My family really enjoyed your visit. We would like to get to know you better, but we feel like you are a trustworthy person. You wouldn't betray us."

My face blushed again, to my embarrassment. Jacob's face matched my own in color, though for a different reason. I could physically feel his temperature rise, matching his anger level. I laid my hand on his forearm in an effort to relax him.

"Jacob, calm down," I said in soft voice. "It's all right."

"No, it's not all right!" He yelled, yanking his arm away from me. "You'll be closer to these so-called 'strangers' they having coming."

"Excuse me," Edward said suddenly. "Are you insinuating that our intent is to put Bella in harms' way on purpose?"

Jacob only nodded, his lips pressed together tightly. His breathing was erratic, and I could tell he was livid.

"We wouldn't ever do anything to harm her," Edward stated. "My family cares about her. I ca- I… We," he gestured to himself and Carlisle, "we wouldn't let them near her."

I reached up on my tiptoes to Jacob's face and turned his head toward me. "Listen to me, Jacob Black. I trust them. And the two of you need to work together to protect Forks and La Push from these vampires. If having me as the middleman is the best way to protect everyone, then we'll go that way."

Jacob's face fell, and I felt hot tears spring to my eyes. "I'll be okay. I promise," I whispered softly to only him.

Sam stepped forward, giving Jacob and me a moment alone. I didn't understand why he was so concerned. The Cullen family had proved trustworthy. I was a lot more concerned about vampires just "passing through" than my own safety.

When I turned my attention back to Sam, he was conversing with Carlisle about boundaries and taking turns keeping watch for the visitors. Apparently Alice knew they were headed this way, but not an exact date. I looked away from Carlisle and Sam and found myself staring straight back at Edward. He was leaning casually against a tree, watching me. I stared back, fascinated and confused by his constant attention. Just as a smile started to creep unconsciously to my face, I felt Jacob's hand on my shoulder.

"We'll be going now," Jacob said to Carlisle and Edward.

"One second. Bella, your cell phone, please." Edward stepped toward me, his hand outstretched.

I took a cautious step toward him and held out my phone. He took it swiftly from my hand and began entering data into it. He handed the phone back to me after making a quick call, I assume to himself, so that he would have my number.

"I've entered mine, Carlisle's, and Alice's number into your phone. If anyone needs to get in contact with us, they can come to you and you can get in touch with any of us," he smiled an adorable crooked grin. "Thanks for doing this, Bella."

Jacob took hold of my shoulder again and, none to gently, turned me toward his chest and pulled me away. I stretched my neck to look back toward Edward and gave what I hoped was an apologetic smile.

I was lost in my own thoughts on our walk home, which was just as silent as the walk there had been. Jacob seemed to think I was so quiet because I was tired, and without asking, he swooped me up into his arms bridal style and carried me the rest of the way home. Being off my feet made me realize that I was tired, and I curled up into his warm chest and fell asleep.

Sunday morning came with no big surprises, aside from me not remembering how I got into my own bed. I got out of bed and joined my parents in the kitchen for our regular Sunday morning breakfast. I set to work on the pancakes, my dad made the eggs, and Mom was in charge of bacon. We talked freely at the table, and for just an hour or so, I completely forgot about what else was going on in my life.

After breakfast I called Jacob, and he told me that he was going to be busy most of the day working out plans with the pack for the imminent arrival of the vampires. He said he would call me later, and then he hung up. After a quick shower, I decided on a relaxing day of reading. The new Harry Potter movie was going to be released in just a few days, and I wanted to re-read the book before I saw the movie. It was my regular ritual for when a new movie came out.

I had barely begun reading when my phone vibrated, alerting me of a text message. I flipped open the top and saw the message was from Edward. I was shocked that they already needed to contact the pack. It had only been hours since they last saw each other. I was shocked by his message.

_Come join my family tonight in a game of baseball. I promise it will be a good time._

Baseball? Really Edward? Sports and I didn't really go together very well. I knew this would be difficult to clear with Jacob, but surely no harm would come from an innocent night of getting to know the Cullens better. I texted him back and let him know that I would have to clear it with the pack and would get back to him later. I was shocked to realize that I really did want to go.

I called Jacob and told him I needed to come see him. He told me they were at Sam's house and were taking a lunch break, so I hurried over. Jacob met me outside by the front door.

"What is it, Bells?"

"Edward, well, the Cullens, that is, invited me to go play a game of baseball tonight with their family."

Jacob's face tightened, but I didn't see the immediate disapproval I expected.

"I think you should go, Bella." He said, after a minute of silence.

"You thin- what?? That's it? You think I should go?" I was astounded.

He chuckled a little. "You'll be safe there, and I'll be busy all night. I guess with this new-found arrangement it is in your best interest to feel safe around the family of bloodsuckers."

His quick approval made me just a bit nervous, but his reasoning made sense.

That was that, then. I was going to play some vampire baseball.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Read and review. **** I really want to know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay. I started a new job and it's been hectic!**

**For those of you that don't remember, Bella is going to play baseball with the vampires.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

I texted Edward back and told him that I could go and was pretty excited about it. He wrote back, just seconds later, telling me to be ready by seven that night. I spent the day trying to sit and read, but found I was much too anxious to sit still. After a few unsuccessful attempts at relaxing, I instead decided to start cleaning up my room, which led to rearranging, which ended in me putting everything back the way it was.

I was shifting my bookcase back to its original position when it got caught up on the carpet and began to rock in place. I tried to steady it, but my weight was nothing against the momentum it had already built up. Books began to slide, and few fell right at my feet. I gripped both sides of the bookcase, but before I knew it, it had started to tip toward me. I covered my head and waited for the immediate impact, but it never came. I slowly peaked out through my fingers and saw the bookcase sitting against the wall I had been trying to push it toward. Standing next to it was none other than Edward. And he had one of those cocky grins on his face again.

"Thanks?" I asked quietly, totally embarrassed. He laughed loudly in response.

"It's not funny… I could have been really hurt." I pleaded.

His face grew more serious. "Yes, you could have. Lucky I was here just in time."

I glanced over at the alarm clock next to my bed and saw that it was only 6:30.

"You're early," I stated, confused.

"I just couldn't wait to come over and see you," he said with a grin. I had the sneaking suspicion, however, that Edward may have been watching. His arrival was a little too convenient, though I was glad of it.

"Edward," I began, ready to interrogate him on his possible stalker-like behavior, when a realization suddenly hit. "Not Edward. Alice."

He nodded. "You catch on quickly. Yes, Alice saw the bookcase falling on you and sent me over here in time to save your little butt."

I craned my neck around to look at my backside. 'It's not that little."

He smiled and winked, but said nothing. Instead, he tossed me a bag he had set aside in his rush to stop the bookcase.

I peeked inside. "Clothes?"

"Yep," he said, popping his 'p' in a very un-Edward-like fashion. "Get changed. I'll be downstairs."

I dumped the clothes onto my bed. A baseball uniform, complete with a fancy, cursive 'C' for a logo. Cute, guys. Very cute.

I changed into the jersey top, long socks, and tight pants. I looked almost like a real baseball player. I pocketed my cell phone and hurried down to meet Edward.

"Sit down," he commanded gently.

I sat myself down in one of the dining table chairs, and Edward came up behind me. He pulled the hair tie from the bottom of my braid and began running his finger through my hair. I couldn't help but relax at the feel of his fingers against my scalp. When he accidently brushed his hand against my neck, and involuntary shudder ran through my spine. If Edward noticed, however, he didn't comment. I waited patiently while he finished undoing the braid and began pulling my hair up into a tight ponytail. I started to tell him that I could do it myself, but didn't want him to stop running his fingers through my hair the way he was.

He finally finished what I'm sure was a perfect ponytail and topped off my outfit with a baseball cap. He pulled my hair through the slot in back, then stood back to admire his handiwork.

"Perfect," he stated simply. "Let's go."

I slipped on my tennis shoes and followed him out the door. I looked around for his car.

"Edward, how are we getting to your house?"

"We're not going to my house. We're going to a special field my family has built."

"Okay… how are we getting there?"

"We're going to run."

And with that, he tossed me on to his back and took off. I barely had time to lock my feet around him. I kept my head ducked into his neck, but as the ride continued, I slowly, and cautiously, looked at my surroundings.

Trees and overgrown plants rushed past in a blur. We were moving at an alarming pace. I began to feel a little queasy, almost like car sickness, and ducked down again, resting my head between his shoulder blades. I stayed that way until I finally felt him come to a sudden stop.

I removed my head from its place of safety to take in my surroundings. We were in a large clearing, the perfect shape for a baseball diamond, but about twice the size. I could see a couple of the bases, and though I'd never played before, I knew the distance between bases was much farther than on a regular field. Edward removed me from his back slowly and made sure I had my balance before removing his cool hand from my arm.

We were standing beside a large wire fence, the type you normally see behind home plate. This one, however, had smaller gaps between the chain links, though a few noticeable holes the perfect shape of baseballs. Apparently, the Cullens used it to stop strikes, but some were a little too powerful.

"It's wonderful, Edward," I said with a smile. "Absolutely perfect."

Before he could respond, the rest of his family arrived in the same speedy fashion we had. They were all dressed in a similar fashion to mine, ready for a friendly game of baseball. Alice bound up to me, a huge smile across her face.

"I'm so very glad you came, Bella!" She exclaimed.

"Like you didn't know, Alice," I responded.

Edward laughed appreciatively. "She learns quickly, Alice."

The rest of the family was soon around us and began forming teams. Apparently, while they were all thrilled that my addition meant even teams, number-wise, at least. Skill-wise, though, the teams were just as uneven before. It was decided that Alice would be the pitcher for both teams and I would be the umpire.

We set up, and before I knew it, the game had started. I was so oblivious, in fact, that I only knew she had thrown the first pitch when I heard it bang against the wire fence behind me. I jumped, and heard Emmett laugh loudly from the outfield. The sound made me relax and, without me even noticing, I was actually having a good time.

I got used to the fast pace of the game, and realized that even though the ball was far from my eyesight, it was by no means a home run. After a few innings, Esme convinced me to have an at-bat. I stood at the plate, the bat heavy in my arms. I watched Alice pitch, much slower than she had to the rest of them. I swung the bat with all my might, and to my surprise, heard the undeniable crack of the wood connecting with the ball. I stared in amazement, watching it fly, until Esme gave me a gentle push toward first. I ran as fast as I could, though I knew I had no chance. I snuck a glance out toward center field, where I saw Edward looking around crazily, trying to find the ball. I could see it clearly sitting at his feet. I couldn't help it. I started to giggle.

The more I giggled, the funnier I found his behavior. I knew he was just doing it so I could get on base, but I was never going to make it. I tripped over my own feet, rolled to my back, and gave in to my fit of laughter. Edward was over me in a second, staring down with a curious look on his face.

"Bella, what in the world is so hilarious?" He asked, looking like he was holding back his own laughter.

I couldn't even answer, but instead started laughing harder. It was actually quite pathetic, my lack of control over my emotions, but he was trying so hard to make me feel comfortable and happy with his family.

"Edward," I heard Emmett call. "Do you think Bella might be ticklish?"

My eyes widened immediately and I tried to get to my feet.

"Why, Emmett, I think we should find out."

Before I could move, Emmett had his massive arms wrapped around me and Edward was tickling me wherever he could. I laughed until I cried and my face hurt. It really had been ages since I'd laughed this hard, and it was a wonderful feeling.

Somehow, during the scuffle, I ended up in Edward's arms. He finally stopped tickling me and I relaxed against his chest, trying to calm my breathing. I wiped the tears from my face and spread them across his t-shirt.

"Hey now!" He exclaimed. He grabbed my wrist and held it against his shirt. I gazed up at him, all feelings of giddiness gone, replaced with an overwhelming sense of peace. Edward raised my hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. He ran his nose down my wrist, inhaling deeply. The only reminder that the man holding me was not human. He smiled down at me and brought his face closed to my own. I became fully aware of his closeness, and found myself loving every moment. I memorized his face, his eyes searching mine, maybe feeling the same curiosity and awe I was feeling. My skin tingled where I could feel his cool flesh against my own.

I raked my fingers through his hair, feeling every soft fiber. My breathing was hitched, and I was overwhelmed with the feelings coursing through me, the electricity passing between us. I didn't understand it. I had never felt such a powerful connection with anyone I had ever met.

He brought his head closer yet to my own, and rubbed his nose gently with mine. I lifted my face up toward his, giving him my permission. A small crooked smile graced his beautiful face, and I saw the determination in his eyes. He tipped his face down, and our lips were inches apart.

"Edward!" We heard Emmett yell. "Time to go!"

We froze, Edward's eyes closed in an attempt to control his frustration. He stood quickly, setting me on my own two feet. With a sad smile, he took my hand and pulled me toward his family, who must have been hiding just beyond the trees. As we reached the edge of the clearing, Edward swept me on to his back without warning and took off again.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**I'm curious for your input, because I have two great endings in mind. Edward or Jacob?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry this has taken so long. I never wanted to be one of those authors that got a chapter out every 2 months. Work and school have practically taken over my life, but I promise I'll try to get the next chapter out within the next week or two!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

I thought Edward was going to bring me back to his house, but when I finally lifted my head, we were in another clearing. This one was much greener, less open. Thick trees and impossibly tall flowers lined the edge, shaping it into a perfect circle. It was dark outside, but the full moon and brilliant stars shone bright.

Edward eased me down from his back and laid down on the grass. I set myself down next to him, surprised to find the grass dry. In the damp town of Forks, we rarely had the luxury of sitting in the soft grass. Tonight, however, was ideal for laying back and stargazing.

Edward reached over and held my hand in his. It was a sweet, simple gesture, and I hardly noticed the temperature difference. We laid like that for what seemed like hours. I may have even drifted to sleep at one point. I wasn't sure, but I didn't care. Everything about the night was perfect.

That was, until, Edward uttered four little words that sent everything crashing back to reality.

"Time to go home," he whispered.

Home. To Jacob. I couldn't believe I had actually forgotten about my own boyfriend! I held hands with Edward. I almost _kissed_ Edward!

But in all the panic, I knew I didn't feel as guilty as I should. Because while I loved Jacob, things with Edward were different. A electric connection. Instant attraction. Everything about him enticed me. His touch, his face, even his smell!

Maybe that was the difference. Edward was an infatuation. Jacob was the real deal. Real love.

I think.

- - - - -

Edward carried me home in his arms. I floated in and out of consciousness. When I woke the next morning in my own bed, I realized I had no memory of getting there. I recalled the night before with faultless clarity, though. The baseball game. The tickling. The intimacy. The clearing. The feeling of his hand in mine. All of it had been wonderful.

I rolled over to look at the alarm clock. The glowing screen told me it was 7:24. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I had to be at school in exactly 36 minutes. I showered and dressed in record time, then pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail. I even managed to grab a banana as I ran out the door to Jacob's waiting vehicle.

It was to be his first day back at school, and I wondered how people would react to his change. It had been decided that if people even had the guts to ask, the Quileute werewolves would pass it off as an infection that affected their growth hormones. It was lame, but it would have to do.

The day went by without a lot of excitement, which was exactly what we all needed. I was happy to have Jacob back. Actually, I was thrilled to have him back. I hadn't realized how much I missed him. Even biology with Edward was fun. We talked and joked like old friends, neither of us hinting toward the almost-moment we had at the baseball field.

The rest of the week continued in much the same fashion. I went to school with Jacob, did my homework, and either went to my boyfriend's house, or I went to spend time with Edward and his family. They didn't frighten me – far from it, actually. Mostly we just talked. Carlisle had been alive for over three centuries and had hundreds of stories to tell about all he had seen. He had watched the world change so much. He had seen etiquette, fashion, and morals advance and transform. He had been changed in London during a time when religious zealots, including his own father, were hunting witches, werewolves, and vampires. He hid himself and later found he could feed on animals. It was a truly amazing story. He also mentioned a time he had stayed with a group called the Volturi, which peaked my interest.

"What are the Volturi, exactly?" I asked.

"Well," said Carlisle, hesitating before continuing, "they're like the vampire police."

"They make sure no vampires threaten to expose our existence to the world," chimed in Alice.

"But when you say their name," I said, "you sound… disgusted."

Emmett laughed. "We're grateful for what they do for us, but not how they go about it."

They continued to tell me about some of the harsh punishments laid out by the vampire police, and how the leaders had become power hungry. It was fascinating – yet completely frightening.

In one of our sessions, I found myself asking a lot of questions, and the family answered them without wavering.

"So how is a vampire killed?" I asked.

"You have to tear apart the body and then burn it. Vampires are very vulnerable to burning." Carlisle answered.

"So the whole sunlight, garlic, silver bullet stuff… that's all fake?"

Emmett chuckled at my naivety. "Yes, Bella. That's all a bunch of crap."

I nodded, surprised at how wrong the stories had it. Vampires were not a whole lot like what I saw in Blade. But, of course, these vampires were a lot different.

"What about babies?" I asked, not even sure where the question came from.

"Well, we can't have babies," Rosalie spat out angrily.

"You'll have to excuse Rosalie," Esme said softly. "She always wanted a family of her own, but was changed before she got the chance."

Rosalie continue to stare daggers at me, apparently punishing me for having the audacity to ask such a thing.

"Well, can't you turn a baby into a vampire?"

As soon as I said it, I realized how wrong it sounded. But babies find themselves in near-death situations, too. Surely Carlisle had lost a few at the hospital.

"Well, Bella," said Edward, "there's one small problem with turned a baby into a vampire. It's been done before, but with catastrophic results."

"So people have actually tried it?" I asked. I was shocked.

Edward nodded before continuing. "Babies and small children have no self-restraint. If the baby is thirsty, it's going to drink. They cannot be taught, and they threatened the secrecy of kind."

"So… when people decided to make some vampire babies, what happened to the babies?" I asked the question, though I was sure I already knew the answer.

"They were killed by the Volturi. And anyone you ever made an immortal child, or ever makes on again, receives the same penalty. Death."

A chill ran down my spine. The conversation had taken a downturn, and images of red-eyed toddlers filled my mind.

And then the image changed. I saw myself holding a little toddler. Bronze-colored hair and bright green eyes. And then I saw Edward, standing at my side, staring down at me in adoration.

I shook my head and cleared the image from my mind. There were a few good reasons I would never be having a child with Edward, such as the fact that he was a vampire. And Jacob, of course.

Jacob and I had a new sort of relationship. He was overly protective, which was no change, but at the same time, he trusted me more than ever before. I felt like that toddler vision was a betrayal of that trust. I loved Jacob, and I assumed I always would. But something about Edward.. I was just drawn to him.

I was pulled out of my daydreaming by that sweet, velvety voice.

"Would you like to go for a walk, Bella?"

I nodded and stood. I said goodbye to Cullens and followed Edward out the door.

As we strolled to the end of his property toward a well-worn forest path, he reached out casually and took my hand in his. I started to pull away, but something stopped me. That invisible force that drew me to Edward.

"Are you all right?" He asked. "I thought maybe you were a bit shaken up from our stories."

I shook my head. "No. I was just thinking about, well, about everything," I said with a smile. I couldn't possibly tell Edward all the stuff really running through my head.

We continued to walk, hand-in-hand, through the damp forest. After about 10 minutes of comfortable silence, Edward paused.

"Close your eyes, Bella."

I obeyed and felt his cool hands shield my eyes. He led me gently forward for a few feet, then came to a stop. He slowly removed his hands to restore my vision.

In front of me was a beautiful meadow. The sun shone through and reflected off the moist ground. It was almost a perfect circle and dotted with brightly-colored wildflowers.

"Edward, it's gorgeous."

"Yes, you are," he replied.

I looked over to see him staring at me. He had a goofy grin on his face, and the light seemed to reflect off his skin.

"Really, Edward? Stealing from sappy romance movies?"

He laughed quietly and turned to face me. We stood for a moment, looking at each other. With quickness I wasn't ready for, Edward was instantly in front of me, his lips inches from mine.

I could feel his breath hitting against my face, and found it to be unsteady for the first time I can remember since meeting him.

"You're amazing, Bella," he whispered.

Before I had a chance to respond, he pressed his lips against mine.

_Review or I'll never know what you think! I love to hear your ideas!_


	12. Chapter 12

As I lay in bed at night, I couldn't get Edward off my mind. His touch, his kiss. I could still remember the feeling of electricity that ran through my body when his lips touched mine. I'd never felt anything like that. I never understood "sparks" and "chemistry" until that moment. It was at that moment that I knew. I was in love with Edward Cullen.

I drifted off to sleep that night, images of Jacob and Edward filling my every dream. I saw images of love and happiness, images of despair and heartbreak. Confusion weighed heavily down on my conscience. My heart was torn between the two men in my life, and my dreams reflected that uncertainty that I felt.

For reasons unknown to me, I suddenly jolted up out of my fitful sleep, momentarily relieved to be out of the nightmares that haunted me; however, I soon found myself craving the deep nothingness sleep had offered.

Every inch of my body felt scorched by an unstoppable heat force. I was on fire, inside and out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I know it's short, but the next chapter is done and waiting! It will be up after you've all had sufficient time to yell at me! =)_


	13. Chapter 13

I screamed out in pain and confusion. I had never felt such an intense heat before. It was unlike any fever I had ever been struck with. It felt as if I had swallowed the sun. Fire flowed through my veins, igniting my body in the unbearable wave of heat.

I heard murmurs of concerned, soothing voices and cool hands touching my body, but nothing could quell the pain. I felt cold compresses cover my body, and the heat began to recede. The fire slowly left my veins and I felt my body begin to relax. A foul-tasting medicine was poured down my throat, and I slipped back into the nothingness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I awoke later – be it hours, days, or weeks later, I didn't know – I was wrapped tightly in a blanket and sitting somewhere slightly uncomfortable. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to take in my surroundings and make sense of what I was seeing. The world around me seemed clearer, like I was seeing it through new eyes.

I was sitting in my own bathtub, cocooned in a blanket. Quite strangely, the bathtub was filled with ice. Apparently the tub of ice was used to cool my body temperature, and it seemed to have worked. I no longer felt so hot.

As I was trying to free my arms from the tightly-wound blanket, Jacob entered the room. A look of relief washed over his face.

"Bella! You're awake!" He exclaimed, clearly thrilled by my consciousness.

"How long have I been asleep, Jacob?" Judging by his expression, it had been a long time.

"Three days, Bella. You would mumble in your sleep sometimes, but you've been pretty out of it. Dr. Cullen has been by your side almost non-stop. He just left for the first time to… well, he was thirsty."

Jacob was clearly uncomfortable talking about Dr. Cullen's feeding habits, but I was glad to know he had watched over me.

"Jacob, what happened?"

Jacob's eyes shifted downwards and he shuffled his feet.

"You were sick," he said hesitantly. I knew there was more to the story, but I wasn't going to press it right now.

"Carlisle said it was essential to wrap you in the blanket if we were going to do an ice bath. Something about extreme hypothermia and burns from the cold. It was hard to wrap you so snuggly with your body so hot, but, well, doc's orders!"

He was rambling, trying to avoid something.

When I was finally free, I stood up slowly. I swayed a bit, but Jacob held my arm to steady me. It was at that moment that I realized something had changed.

_As promised! I know, it's short again, but the next one will be much more... explanatory! I just want you to form your own ideas first!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry this took so long. Between school, work, real life, and wanting this chapter to be perfectly detailed, well, it took awhile. Enjoy!_

_Oh, and for everyone that yelled at me for the horrible cliffie last chapter, you'll be happy to know that this one is cliffie-free._

* * *

I felt taller and stronger. As I glanced down at myself, I realized that I had grown and that my body had taken on a slightly more adult figure. It was as if I had aged about ten years, but I knew I was in perfect physical condition.

"Ja-Jacob?" I stuttered. "What's going on?"

A small smile took over on Jacob's face before he could stop it, but I pretended I didn't see it. There was nothing funny about this situation.

"The legends were wrong, Bella." He stated after a minute of silence. "You – well, you changed."

Part of me wanted to slap him in that moment. I was well aware of that fact that I had changed. I felt my anger rising, and my body was almost shaking in rage. No, my body wasn't _almost_ shaking, it was shaking.

I was trembling from head to foot, and I all I could see was Jacob's face, full of anxiety. I felt his strong hands on my back, no longer as warm as they used to feel, as he tried to shove me out the door.

The door was too far away, though, it would seem. Next thing I knew I was being pushed roughly through the big picture window by a couple pairs of hands, and I felt a blazing fire rip through my body.

It was a horribly frightening experience, but, strangely, it didn't hurt. My spine felt like it was splitting in two, and I felt the sudden urge to push. It was like I had to push a demon from my body. I closed my eyes and pushed as hard as I could.

It was no demon, though. The shaking stopped, and I slowly relaxed. The tremors finally subsided. I felt the cool, damp ground below my paws, and – wait a minute. My paws?

"Relax, Bella. Please relax."

It was like Jacob was standing right next to me, whispering into my eardrum, but I couldn't sense him near me. I opened my eyes as slowly as possibly, fearing the impossible, though I already knew the truth.

Jacob stood before me as a werewolf, his eyes clearly full of concern.

"We didn't think it could happen to females in the tribe. I mean, it never has before."

With a heavy sigh, I glanced down to look at myself. As I expected, I first saw my two paws, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm beautiful," I thought to myself.

"Yes, you are." Jacob responded.

I jerked my head up quickly.

"What the heck?" I thought again.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. It's a pack thing. We can hear each other's thoughts."

"Hi Bella!"

I glanced around, and my eyes fell on another shadowed figure. Sam.

"Sorry about pushing you through the window and all…"

I smiled involuntarily. The whole thing was so overwhelming, but I didn't have a lot of time to think about it. Plus, now wasn't the time. I didn't really need the entire pack hearing what I thought about my change.

I glanced down again at my long, chocolate brown fur. I knew it matched the color of my hair exactly. It was incredibly long and silky. I would have to ask Emily to give me a haircut so that I didn't trip over the longer strands. I padded over to the nearest window, desperate to get a good look at myself.

I was smaller and leaner than Jacob. But we looked a lot alike. I had the body structure of a common wolf, but you could see the difference in the face. In the eyes, mainly. There was an understanding and depth that screamed human.

I gave a practice swish of my tail and laughed, which, admittedly, sounded a lot more like a bark, but was clearly joyous.

"Bells, how are you taking this so well?" I heard Jacob ask.

I shrugged. "It's really not all that bad."

I stretched out my muscles and rolled around on my back a little bit to get a small itch on my spine. I stood again and shook out my fur. This was kind of fun, really.

"Jacob, how do I turn back into a human?"

A big, goofy grin broke out on his face.

"First, don't do around here. You ripped your clothes to shreds. We'll have to get you some new ones first. Don't worry, you'll learn to control it pretty quickly and you can carry your clothes on your leg."

He lifted his left leg to show me the small pile of clothes tied there.

"Plus, you'll never be cold, so you won't be wearing much." With this, he raised one eyebrow and grinned. I shook my head at him, but grinned nonetheless.

"Anyways, just focus on your human self. Remember that feeling when you first turned, and try to reverse it. It's all mental, and trust me, it's not as hard as it sounds. It's quite natural, actually."

I nodded and hurried back into the house. I grabbed a set of clothes from my room and hurried back into the woods. I wasn't sure how careful I could be and didn't really want to destroy my bedroom.

I conjured up a clear picture of my human self in my mind, and scrunched my body in concentration. Within seconds, I felt the familiar shaking, the burn through my spine, and found myself on the forest floor, naked, but human.

I quickly put on my clothes and hurried back to my house. Jacob and Sam were sitting outside the door, looking nervous.

"What's going on, guys?" I asked.

"Get in there, Bells. Someone wants to see you."

I put my hand on the doorknob and hesitated, nervous about who was just inside.

As soon as I cracked the door open, a sweet scent hit my nose and I couldn't help but smile.

"Edward," I said breathlessly. It felt like it had been months since I had seen him, and I felt my heart explode with joy at the sight of him.

We stared at each other for a moment, both speechless. Edward must have been shocked at the obvious physical changes I had undergone.

I, however, was mesmerized. It felt as if a thousand ropes had sprung from my heart and all latched themselves to Edward.

My heartbeat was racing, and my vision blurred. Nothing else existed in that moment except for the beautiful, pale man in front of me.

* * *

_PLEASE review! Great motivation and I love to hear ideas!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Don't own these amazing characters. (I know I don't put this as often as I should, but that's all right. You understand that I don't own them, I trust._

* * *

"Bella," I heard Edward whisper breathlessly. He looked confused, and I rushed over to stand in front of him, anxious to soothe the creases of worry on his forehead.

"Relax, Edward. I'm still just me, and I'm perfectly fine." My fingers dropped from his forehead and I cupped the side of his face, running my thumb along his jawbone. I had never really appreciated how beautiful he looked.

Edward's hand reached up to mirror my own. His slid his hand along my cheek, through my hair, and cupped his hand around my neck. In an instant, I was pressed against him in a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you," I heard him mumble into my hair. I couldn't help but smile.

"Surely you knew I would be fine. That's what Alice is for."

"She- she couldn't see you. We thought that might mean you wouldn't make it." He said, after a moment of silence.

I pulled my head back to look at him. "Couldn't see me? Why not?"

"It's a werewolf thing," I heard Jacob say behind me.

I quickly pulled myself away from Edward, feeling incredibly guilty. I had forgotten that Jacob was just behind me. He must have followed me in.

I turned to look at him, and smiled at the relaxed look on his face. Better than the look of hatred I had expected.

"Well, Bella," Jacob said, "congratulations on being the first female werewolf ever."

I grinned. "Lucky me." The sarcasm was there, but I wasn't sure I fully meant it. I was excited about being a werewolf, and felt like it was only natural for me. Like I was born for this.

"Bella," I heard Edward say softly beside me. "Could I talk to you for just a minute? Outside?"

"Of course," I replied, and followed him outside.

"Sorry. Had to get out of there. It smelled like wet dog." He grinned and held my hand in his. The shocking difference between cold and hot sent sparks through my body.

"But Edward… I'm a werewolf, too. If they smell, then I smell."

He shook his head. "No, my dear Bella, you smell like strawberries and flowers. You smell like you always have. However, I understand if you find it hard to stay near me. I heard plenty of complaints these past couple of days about your house smelling of 'bloodsucker'."

I mimicked his actions and shook my head. "You? Smell bad? I think you smell amazing. An unnatural sweetness that fills my body. I don't know how to describe it."

We both smiled, staring into each other's eyes. I remembered that first day of school, the first day we made eye contact. His eyes were so full of hatred. Of course, I later learned that was just his reaction to my scent, but I couldn't imagine a time when I could have hated the beautiful creature in front of me.

He pulled our linked hands to his mouth and gave me a soft kiss.

"I shall see you soon, Bella. Go talk to your doggy friends."

I swatted him playfully, and he was gone. I turned to head inside and talk to Jacob.

He was sitting on the couch, trying to look relaxed, but I could see something more in his eyes.

I sat beside him, unsure of what to say.

"Do you love him, Bella?" He caught me off-guard with his blatant question. I could feel him watching me, but I was too much of a coward to look up at him.

"I guess." I whispered. "I can't really explain it. I loved him when I didn't even know him, I think."

I felt Jacob shift beside me, and he placed his hand over mine.

"It's called imprinting, Bella. It means-"

"I know what it is, Jacob. I read about it when you first turned. Remember? I asked you if you had imprinted on me."

He nodded slowly.

"You never answered me," I said, looking up at him for the first time.

His eyes closed, and he leaned against the couch. "No, I guess I never did. So I guess this is long overdue, but… no Bella, I didn't imprint on you. It's very rare, though. I didn't think anything of it. And I still loved you, as much as before. Maybe even more."

"But now, everything has changed, hasn't it?" I asked him, though I already knew the answer. Jacob and I loved each other, but what I felt for Edward was so much more.

"I just don't understand it. To love a bloodsucker? Even more, to _imprint_ on one? It goes against all the laws of nature, Bella!"

"Maybe that's the whole point, Jacob." I whispered.

He had no reply, and we sat in silence for a long time. He finally stood, and pulled me up alongside him. He pulled me into a tight hug. I fit perfectly under his chin again.

"You'll always be my best friend, Jacob. Always."

He smiled and kissed me cheek. "And you'll always be mine."

We stood embracing each other, each changing over into our familiar role of best friends.

"Time to go, Bella." He said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Go? Go where?"

"To do werewolf things! We've got some unwanted bloodsuckers on the way, and it's time for you to learn how it all works."

Jacob handed me a thick piece of rope. "For your clothes," he said, grinning devilishly.

I laughed and ran outside, slipping off into a deserted patch of woods behind the house to phase.

I heard Jacob telling me where to go almost instantly, and followed off after him, pushing my body as fast as it would go.

It was like riding on Edward's back, only faster. I let out a bark of joy and raced off to join my brothers.

*************************************************************************************  
_First off, I want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got last chapter. No one even yelled at me for making her imprint on Edward (which I expected). Guess everyone is a Jacob-hater._

_Although, if you saw New Moon, which I'm sure most of you have, it's hard to be a Jacob hater! I thought this one was much better than Twilight in terms of acting and quality of production. What did everyone else think?_

_Let me know your thoughts on the movie, and maybe slip in a review for the story! I know this chapter was kind of just filler, and I promise action next chapter!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Not SM._

_I could give you a million apologies, but it wouldn't change the fact that I just don't even have time to THINK let alone write these days. I hope you enjoy this. You've waited long enough for it._

* * *

My mind was buzzing with excitement – some my own, and some that of my new werewolf brothers. Being one of many minds all sharing a common space was confusing, but fun. I knew I would never be lonely again. I ran as fast as I could, barely paying attention to where I was supposed to be headed. I loved the rush of the wind against my face, pushing my ears back against my head. I was actually graceful on my feet, and from the thoughts of my brothers, I moved so fluidly that I made the rest of them look awkward. It seemed like a silly thought, but I was suddenly sure that I was born for this. I never belonged in the body of a human, but was just waiting for this day. The day I would become what I was meant for. Though none of them spoke, I felt a silent agreement among my friends.

"You've overrun us, Bella. Turn back," I heard Sam say with a chuckle. I immediately turned and raced over quickly to meet up with my family. It was weird how quickly that term came to be associated with my werewolf brothers. My parents weren't really my close family anymore. They were my parents, of course. They always would be. But my family… well, it was so much more now.

I finally met up with them and found a spot open on Sam's left. I sat down beside him, and he nodded a hello to me. I looked to his right, where Jacob was seated, and smiled a wolfy grin.

"Down to business," I heard Sam say within my head. "The Others are closing in quickly, but the future teller ha-"

"Alice," I said without forethought.

"Yes, Alice hasn't seen an exact arrival date. We can see the where, though, and have made an agreement with the Cullen family that allows us to occupy that field, as well as include it in our perimeter sweeps. It's the baseball field, Bella."

We all nodded, and plans, groups, and time slots for watch all filled my head almost instantly. It was an interesting way to communicate plans the group, but was definitely more efficient than most. My first run was going to be with Jacob so that I could learn the ropes. We were going out immediately.

The group dispersed, leaving just Jacob and me alone. Within minutes, my mind became quiet. The others had phased back, just the two of us still in werewolf form.

"Ready, Bells?" Jacob asked.

I nodded and took off after him. As we raced along, I could smell where the others had run, , where they had turned, even where they stopped, maybe to catch up a nap or grab a bite to eat. The ability to tell so much from just a sniff of the air was amazing.

We swept the treaty line and edges of the reservation twice, then headed out toward the baseball field. There, we checked for a trail and found nothing.

It was exhilarating to run like that. I understood now why Edward liked to just take off and run sometimes. I felt the wind sweep through my fur, rushing past me at an incredible speed. I could hear animals off in the distance, could even smell the blood running through their veins. My nails dug into the soft, moist ground, giving me the stability to run faster than anything I've ever seen. I knew I could outrun Jacob if we tried. I might have even been able to outrun Edward.

"Time to head back," I heard Jacob say. It was the first thing either of us had "said" to each other since we began our routes. We were both lost in our thoughts. I was entranced by my new body and abilities, and Jacob seemed distracted by them.

We turned tail and headed home. I was exhausted and looking forward to a hot shower and long nap. I phased back in the woods behind my home and headed inside, where I was more than surprised to find my parents sitting at the table, looking anxious.

"Hi Mom.. Dad.." I said, my nerves starting to creep in. I had assumed someone, probably Jacob's dad, had come to tell them what had happened to me and that I was safe, so the concern on their faces frightened me more than I wanted to admit.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Renee gripped my father's hand tighter, and Charlie sighed.

"There is something we need to tell you, Isabella," he said finally.

I sat down across the table from them, prepared for the worst.

"Isabella, we're… we're not your biological parents," Renee said, her voice cracking.

I felt my heart stop for a second, a million thoughts hitting my brain at once, but none making any sense. I tried to ask them to explain, but words didn't come out.

"We.. you.. you were left on our doorstep," Charlie said, breaking the silence.

I sat, stunned, unable to even string together two thoughts in my head. I'm not sure how much time actually passed, but I was eventually able to get out my first sentence.

"Who are my parents?" I asked to the quiet room. The continued silence that followed wasn't encouraging.

"We don't know," someone finally said. "But, there's more."

Renee stood and pulled out a dusty book from the bookcase in the other room. She set it down in front of Bella and sat down beside her. Bella had never noticed it before, but felt her stomach grow in knots at the sight of it. It was clearly no one had touched it in ages.

She watched her mother flip open to the middle of the book, where an old, faded photo was stuck between the pages.

"This was how we found you on our doorstep, honey," Renee said softly.

She turned the photo over, and Bella found herself looking at a cute, young wolf cub. The colors were eerily similar to those she saw in her own reflection. The left ear even had the same little flip of fur that hers had. Every fiber in her being wanted to laugh and tell her parents to stop being ridiculous, but she knew she couldn't deny it. That was her, as a young werewolf.

Without a word to her parents, Bella took off through the front door. She phased, leaving her shredded clothing behind her as she took off. She ran aimlessly at first, then remembered the perfect field Edward had brought her to and redirected herself in that direction. She just wanted to be alone.

* * *

_Thoughts? Angry words? Anything?? _


End file.
